Whiskey Peak
| Conditions = | EXP = 554 | Beli = 5318 | Rainbow = | Title = Welcome | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Assault! Baroque Works | Stamina2 = 8 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 570 | Beli2 = 5430 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Super Strength! Ms. Monday | Stamina3 = 9 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 654 | Beli3 = 6468 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Super Strength | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Luffy Taken Hostage | Stamina4 = 9 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 678 | Beli4 = 6786 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Whiskey Peak in Shambles | Stamina5 = 9 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 670 | Beli5 = 6130 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Igarappa's Threat | Stamina6 = 9 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 660 | Beli6 = 6930 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Company Motto | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Mr. 8 and Ms. Monday | Stamina7 = 9 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 680 | Beli7 = 7360 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Hunted by Baroque Works | Stamina8 = 10 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 729 | Beli8 = 6543 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Captain of the Guard | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Living Bomb! Mr. 5 | Stamina9 = 10 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 759 | Beli9 = 6528 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Rescue Princess Vivi | Stamina10 = 10 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 760 | Beli10 = 7035 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = See The Mission Through | Stamina11 = 10 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 764 | Beli11 = 6046 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Friend in Need! Defend Vivi | Stamina12 = 10 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 773 | Beli12 = 6776 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = Helping a Friend | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = An Explosive Showdown! Mr. 5 | Stamina13 = 10 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 773 | Beli13 = 6276 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine | Stamina14 = 10 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 788 | Beli14 = 7926 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = 10,000kg | TConditions14 = Clear Chapter | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = No Holds Barred! Luffy's Anger! | Stamina15 = 12 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 954 | Beli15 = 12208 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Funny Guy Ideal Country | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Whiskey Peak }} Farming notes See Whiskey Peak section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Whiskey Peak *Chapter 1 Grunts *Chapter 2 Grunts *Chapter 3 Miss Monday: 1950 ATK on 2 CD, 218800 HP. Trigger HP <50%: 5856 DMG *Chapter 4 Mr. 9 Hot Blooded Bat: 1880ATK on 2 CD, 95000 HP and Miss Wednesday: 1000ATK on 1 CD, 78000 HP *Chapter 5 Grunts. But do note the skull and crossbones one shot one kill icon: the Millions guy will hit for 100000ATK. He has 198000 HP so you better be using a time delayer like GPU... *Chapter 6 Mr. 8: 550ATK on 1 CD, 85000 HP. He is actually less dangerous than his grunts bodyguards... sad. *Chapter 7 Miss Monday:1800ATK on 2 CD, 180000 HP (and as before - trigger HP <50%: 5856 DMG) and Mr. 8 Igarappapa: 650ATK on 1 CD, 85000 HP. *Chapter 8 Grunts *Chapter 9 Mr. 5 Nez-Palm Cannon: 3100 ATK on 3 CD, 250000 HP. *Chapter 10 Miss Valentine: 2500 ATK on 2 CD, 300000 HP. *Chapter 11 Grunts *Chapter 12 Miss Valentine: 2800 ATK on 2 CD, 350000 HP. *Chapter 13 Mr. 5 Nez-Palm Cannon: 3480 ATK on 3 CD, 280000 HP. *Chapter 14 Mr. 5 Nez-Palm Cannon: 2700 ATK on 3 CD, 200000 HP and Miss Valentine: 2200 ATK on 2 CD, 225000 HP. *Chapter 15 You will face Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine on the 9th stage. And then, surprise, Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Bazooka: 1180 ATK on 1 CD, 410000 HP. Preemptive: 4000 DMG HP < 20%: 5500 DMG Category:Grand Line Entry Zone